The story of my life
by Sweethlove
Summary: ¿Quién dice que el verdadero amor no puede sentirse desde niños? Sus vidas se cruzaron gracias a un simple accidente, desde ese momento sus destinos permanecieron entrelazados. A pesar de las dificultades que tuvieron que afrontar, el verdadero amor siempre regresa. HISTORIA BAZADA EN HECHOS REALES.
1. Chapter 1

Publicaciones: MSS y -bajo el mismo Nick-.

¡Hola! Bueno, esta es una de mis primeras historias y como verán es una historia que se baza -en la mayoría de los hechos- en una historia real que le paso a una amiga mía. Espero que la disfruten.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 1:<span>**

No hacia frío ni tampoco calor. Era un día opacó a comparación con los luminosos días que el sol le brindaba a Konoha, alumbrando cada rincón de obscuridad. El cielo se encontraba totalmente despejado. Ni una sola nube en el. Provocaba un aspecto como si el sol quisiera salir a relucirse a través de aquella ventana grisácea con la se encontraba cubierto el cielo.

Una niña de unos hermosos ojos color jade, cabello corto hasta los hombros, el cual era de un exótico color rosa, y tez blanca, caminaba despreocupadamente por los pasillos del colegio.

No pasaba más de los siete años de edad. A cada paso que daba era un suspiro para ella. Pues aquel pasillo no era precisamente corto y seguía en una larga línea recta. Sentía más largo su recorrido cuando lo hacía sola.

Al inicio del pasillo, por unos diez metros aproximadamente, en los costados, se hallaban los casilleros. Cada uno pegado al lado del otro, eran de un color azul marino y no pasaban los cuarenta centímetros de ancho. Incómodamente chicos para todos los libros que usaba en sus clases.

Era pequeña, pero aún así no se apiadaban de ella en el colegio.

Pasando los casilleros, estaban las aulas. Un par de metros más y llegaba a un punto en donde el pasillo terminaba. Al frente se situaba una escalera doble que conducía a los demás salones, oficina del director y el laboratorio.

Llegó a un punto del pasillo en el que tenía tres caminos. Las escaleras, definitivamente no.

A la derecha, otro pasillo más se hizo presente ante sus ojos. Conducía a la cafetería, una pequeña tienda, la biblioteca, la sala de profesores y la portería. A su izquierda, la sala de audiovisuales, el salón de música, secretaria, enfermería, y por último los baños que era su destino desde el principio.

Podría decirse que el colegio era bastante grande. Dos pisos.

Impulsó sus cortas piernas en dirección a la izquierda: los baños.

Grandes ventanales se alzaban a un costado de su camino dando vista al campus. Observó más casilleros a su derecha antes de llegar a los primeros salones.

Todas las mañanas hacía el mismo recorrido: primero se dirigía al baño a lavarse las manos, y luego a la tienda para comprar algo que pudiese desayunar.

Unos niños pasaron a un lado de ella corriendo, llegaron a rozarla y de un momento a otro ya estaba perdiendo el equilibrio. Trató de equilibrarse sobre sí.

Fue un instante, solo un segundo y cuando volvió su vista al camino nuevamente, un fuerte golpe la atrapó de sorpresa ocasionando que cerrara los ojos en el acto y callera al suelo. Cuando intentó levantarse. sintió un peso extra sobre su pequeño cuerpo.

Abrió sus parpados para ver qué o quién era lo que se encontraba encima de ella. Sus ojos chocharon con dos grandes esferas negras que la observaban fijamente. Era un niño de tez blanca y pelo revuelto de un tono negro azulado, tal vez de su misma edad.

Al parecer, él vio el momento justo en el que los niños pasaron rozando rápidamente a la peli-rosa. Perdiendo el equilibrio y a punto de besar el suelo con su cara, este la tomó de la mano para que evitar aquello, pero definitivamente no midió su fuerza y ambos fueron a parar directo al suelo. Él encima de ella.

"Eso explicaba aquel tacto que sentí en mi mano antes de caer", pensó la pelirrosa todavía tumbada en el suelo y con aquel niño arriba de su cuerpo.

Los segundos pasaban como agua fluyendo en un rio y ambos seguían perdidos en la mirada del otro. El pelinegro fue el primero que reaccionó. Se levantó rápidamente y acto seguido, le extendió una de sus manos a la ojijade brindándole su ayuda para que se levantara de aquel frío piso. Gustosa por su ayuda, y algo confundida, aceptó la mano que él le proveía. Sus manos se juntaron, y un revoleteo dentro del estomago fue lo que sintió la niña. Una sensación cálida y de confort.

‒Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención caer encima de ti. Sólo quería evitar que calleras al suelo, pero al parecer no resultó. Yo me dirigía a la tienda ‒dijo él niño con una amigable sonrisa en su rostro.

‒No te preocupes, yo fui la que no vio por donde iba, perdí el equilibrio y tropecé contigo. En verdad discúlpame ‒Trató de disculparse casi en un susurro y con la vista clavada en el suelo.

‒Al parecer no se te da mucho hablar con las personas ‒Buscaba la miraba de la pequeña

‒En verdad, siento mucho haber tropezado contigo, no fue mi intención, por favor, perdóname-Volvió a reiterar apenada y aumentando un poco mas el tono voz, pero sin despegar ni por un segundo la vista del suelo.

‒Tranquila no fue nada ‒Hizo una leve pausa para luego añadir: -¡oh! Pero mira que maleducado soy, no me he presentado. Me llamo uchiha Sasuke, ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas? ‒preguntó suavemente.

‒Mucho gusto, Sasuke-kun, ¿te puedo decirte asi verdad? Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, pero puedes decirme saku si lo deseas ‒Por primera vez despegó la vista del suelo para centrarse en sus ojos.

‒Por supuesto, puedes decirme así, no me molesta pero el gusto es todo mío, linda sakura.

Sakura se estremeció y sus mejillas se tornaron a un suave rojo, asemejándose a un rosa, pero de un tono mas intenso. Él captó su rubor y no hizo más que dibujar sobre su rostro una leve sonrisa ladina.

‒¿Qué te parece si a partir de ahora tú y yo somos amigos? Claro si estás de acuerdo con eso.

‒Me parece bien, Sasuke-kun ‒dijo regalándole una tímida sonrisa.

Comenzaron a platicar y al cabo de un rato, Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarla hasta el baño de mujeres, la esperó fuera del mismo, y luego ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la tienda del colegio.

Caminaban por uno de los pasillos cuando él se detuvo espontáneamente. Sakura también paró de caminar, lo miró entre confundida y preocupada. Él poso su mirada en los ojos jade de ella.

‒Sakura, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? ‒preguntó vacilante.

La de cabellos rosáceos lo miró y se limitó a sonreír.

‒Claro, Sasuke-kun, ¿qué quieres preguntarme?

‒Pues si, por casualidad… ¿No tienes un hermano que se parezca a ti? ‒Desvió la mirada hacía un costado, apenado por la pregunta.

‒Sí, tengo un hermano que estudia aquí también. Muchos nos dicen que nos parecemos ‒respondió sosegadamente‒ ¿Por qué la pregunta Sasuke-kun?-

‒Por curiosidad, pero una última pregunta: ¿tu hermano se llama Kotaro? ‒inquirió algo dudoso.

Sakura se sorprendió por la última pregunta de Sasuke, nunca se le cruzó por la mente que él podría llegar a conocer a su hermano. Claro, él era un año mayor que ella o incluso dos, tal vez tendría la misma edad de su hermano. Lo pudo deducir fácilmente dado que ella iba a segundo y nunca lo había visto en su clase, no sería extraño que lo conociera o hasta inclusó fueran al mismo salón.

‒Si, así se llama mi hermano. ¿Acaso lo conoces?, no me digas que van al mismo salón ‒dijo finalmente.

‒Algo así, pero no vamos a la misma clase. Yo voy a tercero y el cuarto. El día que nos conocimos fue porque nos juntamos con los chicos de su clase a jugar un partido de fútbol y a él le toco estar en mi equipo. Además porque cuando terminamos el partido me contó que tenía una hermana muy bonita a la que cuidaba mucho y que algún día me la presentaría-Concluyó Uchiha.

‒Bueno, pero al parecer ya no hace falta, porque tú y yo nos hemos conocimos sin la ayuda de mi hermano, y gracias a un accidente.

‒Estoy de acuerdo. Agradezco haber tropezado contigo ya que pude conocerte, mi linda sakura ‒Detonaba dulzura en su voz.

Nuevamente, el ligero sonrojo que ya creía superado, volvió bruscamente haciéndose notar aun más en el rostro de la pequeña. Sasuke, al percibir esto, volvió a regalarle una sonrisa y simultáneamente, movió una de sus manos en dirección a la mejilla de la ojijade. El corazón de Sakura empezó a latir rápidamente por la suave caricia en su mejilla, pero al cabo de unos segundos el ojinegro dejó de emitir tal caricia para dejar su mano posada en el suave rostro de ella.

Inconscientemente, Sakura elevó una de sus manos para ubicarla encima de la de Sasuke. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, mientras lentamente iban bajando sus manos quedando totalmente unidas en un solo agarre.

Permanecieron así, observándose recíprocamente a los ojos. Negro contra verde.

Sakura se perdía cada vez más en aquellos orbes negros que parecían ver dentro de ella. Poseía una mirada tan cautivadora que sería imposible no mirarlo y perderse en sus ojos. Como si miraras el cielo oscuro en una noche sin estrellas.

Sentía cómo poco a poco Sasuke se iba acercando a ella, lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos, como si estuviese a la espera de algo.

Después de unos segundos, que para ella parecieron eternos, sintió su respiración muy cerca. Este desprendía un embriagador aliento a menta.

El dulce tacto de los labios de Sasuke sobre su mejilla izquierda ocasionó que Sakura se sonrojara de una manera indescriptible. Si anteriormente ya se había sonrojado esto no era nada comparado con eso, estaba más colorada que un jitomate.

Luego de que el ojinegro terminara de besar su mejilla, se separó solo unos centímetros de ella, quedando de todos modos muy cerca de su rostro. Sakura simplemente volvió a abrir sus ojos encontrándose, para su sorpresa, enfrente de un Sasuke igual de sonrojado que ella, mirándola intensamente a la ojos.

‒Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas, mi linda sakura ‒dijo dibujando en su rostro unas de sus tan apreciadas sonrisas.

‒Gracias, Sasuke-kun, tú también te ves muy tierno cuando tus mejillas se tiñen de rojo ‒Se encontraban tan cerca el uno del otro que Sakura podía sentir cómo sus alientos se mezclaban al hablar.

‒De nada, y gracias por decime que me veo tierno cuando me sonrojo. ¿Te parece bien si este es nuestro secreto, mi linda sakura?-

‒Sí, me gustaría este sea nuestro secreto, Sasuke-kun.

‒Entonces este será nuestro secreto. Ahora hay que ir deprisa a la tienda antes de que no quede nada y el receso termine.

‒Claro, vamos ya me ha dado algo hambre.

Terminado de decir esto el azabache procedió a sujetar la delicada mano de la pelirrosa para luego comenzar a correr por los pasillos de la escuela y dirigirse por fin juntos a la tienda de comestibles.

Una vez que compraron sus respectivos desayunos, marcharon en dirección al patio del colegio y tomaron lugar debajo de la sombra de un gran árbol. Este desprendía hojas de arce a causa de la ligera brisa.

Comenzaron una amena plática mientas hablan tanto de trivialidades como de sus respectivitas vidas.

La capa gris que anteriormente cubría el cielo ya había desaparecido, y ahora se podía estimar una vista luminosa. El sol y las nubes habían dado acto de presencia por fin.

* * *

><p>¿Rewies?<p>

Gracias por leer. ¡Besos! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Publicaciones: MSS y -bajo el mismo Nick-.

Siento la demora. Les dejo el segundo capitulo :). Gracias por leer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 2:<span>**

Una semana. Tan solo había transcurrido una semana desde que sus caminos se cruzaron, desde que Sasuke se arrojó a la vida de Sakura, inesperadamente, alterando cualquier mínimo detalle de su existencia. Había cambiado su futuro y presente. Claramente, ninguno de los dos esperaría por tener el mismo destino, que les hubiera correspondido, sino no se hubieran conocido.

Los días pasaban como ráfagas de viento, y con ellos, Sasuke comenzaba a desarrollar un vínculo muy fuerte con Sakura. Ni él mismo conseguía dar explicación a tal lazo que formaban y fortalecían día tras día. Ambos se complementaban como el ying y el yang, ambos tenían algo que al otro le faltaba y eso producía que su relación permaneciera en constante equilibrio.

Pese al escaso tiempo que llevaban en conocerse, el cual les era completamente indiferente, el pequeño Uchiha ya se sentía en total confianza con su amiga. Cada momento que compartían, así fueran pequeños minutos, él trataba de aprovecharlo al máximo, debido a que en el centro más recóndito de su ser temía por el hecho de que esa fuera la última vez que vería a Sakura. Sólo con ella podía ser plenamente él; sólo con ella se sentía en tranquilidad, comodidad y placer. Simple y llanamente, a su lado, se sentí en paz.

Jugar con ella también era una de las cosas que le resultaban divertidas. Más que nada, por ver cómo se enfadaba cuando él le ganaba y sus mejillas se calentaban por la sangre subiendo a través de ellas tornándolas de un cálido tono rosa.

Uchiha Sasuke, un niño de tan sólo ocho años de edad, ya había podido comprender la importancia de Haruno Sakura en su vida. Ella era importante para él, y a pesar de que aún no había podido descifrar bien el motivo del porqué, se había prometido a sí mismo que mientras estuviera a su alcance la protegería a como dé lugar. No importaba cómo, pero sentía que era su deber.

* * *

><p>La grande y dorada manecilla del reloj, que marcaba el número ocho, se deslizó vilmente hacía el número nueve.<p>

En una de las tantas mesas, casi apartada del resto y situada en la parte final de la cafetería, una hermosa niña de ojos esmeraldas esperaba impacientemente a su reciente, y consagrado, mejor amigo. El brillo en sus ojos divagó nuevamente hacia la entrada del comedor, pero al no ver ningún rastro de su azabache amigo volvió a centrar su mirada en dicho reloj que colgaba en la pared que se levantaba a un costado de ella.

De sus labios salió un ligero resoplido. Sólo había pasado menos de un minuto desde de la última vez que se había fijado en el reloj que marcaba, exactamente, las nueve en punto a.m.

Ahora, eran las nueve y un minuto.

Sí. Definitivamente se había atrasado, lo que era muy extraño en él ya que nunca, desde el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, llegaba tarde y menos a la hora del receso. Ellos acordaron encontrarse todas las mañanas, ni bien tocara el timbre, para desayunar juntos.

"¿Será que le pasó algo y por eso no llega?" Se preguntaba la pequeña repitiendo una y otra vez la misma de acción de alternar su vista entre la entrada y el reloj. "¿Y si tal vez no vino al colegio hoy porque no se sentía bien?" No, eso no podía ser porque ella recordaba muy bien que en la entrada lo había visto, y hasta incluso, él la había saludado desde lejos por lo que sí estaba en el colegio, pero entonces ¿por qué tardaba tanto? "A lo mejor se sintió mal a mitad de clases y lo vinieron a buscar", pensó ella tratando, posiblemente, de calmar su ansiedad y preocupación.

Un rastro de tristeza se detectó en su rostro, la pequeña se sentía desilusionada por no haber podido hablar con su querido amigo ese día. Ahora, debería esperar hasta mañana para verlo y preguntarle qué le había sucedido.

Rendida de la espera, se preparó para levantarse de la silla e irse a buscar algo para comer antes de que el receso acabara cuando sus ojos vislumbraron entre la entrada a la cafetería a un niño de cabellos negros alborotados. De repente, toda pizca de tristeza y desilusión en su rostro se habían esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cambio ahora se podía apreciar una bonita y feliz sonrisa plantándose en su cara.

Caminaba con dos bandejas en dirección a la mesa donde se hallaba Sakura sentada, le sonrió y sus pasos se hicieron un tanto más rápido. A ella le había causado gracia la forma en la que Sasuke se tambaleaba de vez en cuando y hacía equilibrio para no perder el control, tanto como de las bandejas como de sus cortas piernas, y que todo el contenido de las mismas fuera a parar directo al suelo.

Una ves que Sasuke llegó hasta la mesa, dejó ambas bandejas de comida en ella y se deslizó por una de las sillas a un lado de sakura.

‒Siento la demora, mi linda Sakura ‒se disculpó depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla izquierda de ella.

A pesar de que ya había pasado más de una semana desde que se conocían, Sakura no podía evitar sacarse la manía de ruborizarse cada vez que él le decía: "Mi linda Sakura".

‒Esta bien, Sasuke-kun. Pero pensé que te había pasado algo y que ya no vendrías. ‒Sus párpados bajaron en línea recta al suelo debido a sus últimas palabras dichas.

‒En verdad, siento que hayas pensado eso, Saku. Sólo es que había una larga fila en el bufet y pues, también tuve que quedarme un tiempo más en el salón de clases ‒explicó el chico posando un brazo detrás de su nuca, para luego, rascársela un tanto nervioso‒. Por cierto, te conseguí esto ‒dijo él arrimándole una de las bandejas.

‒¿Pastel de chocolate? ‒preguntó la niña mirando el plato que se encontraba en frente de ella, el cual contenía una rebanada de torta.

‒Pastel de chocolate ‒repitió él azabache asintiendo con una sonrisa impregnada en su rostro‒. Tu favorito.

‒Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun. ‒Tomó, en su mano derecha, el tenedor que estaba a un lado del plato, sobre una servilleta, y con él agarró el primer bocado de torta llevándoselo a su boca. Luego de degustar dicho postre fijó sus verdes ojos jade sobre los del pelinegro. Frunció el ceño en una mueca de confusión.

Sasuke solo se limitó devolverle la mirada con ambas cejas alzadas.

‒¿Qué ocurre Sakura? ‒preguntó confundido por la reacción de su amiga‒. ¿No te gustó el pastel?

‒No, no es eso. Sasuke, ¿no te gusta el pastel de chocolate? ¿Acaso no quieres probar un poco?‒inquirió ella segundos más tarde.

Sasuke se alivió por su respuesta ¿o más bien pregunta? Ya había pensado que aquel trozo de harina, decorado con puro colorante y porquería que sabía espantosamente empalagosa, se encontraba, para colmo, en malas condiciones y se lo había dado a Sakura.

‒Lo siento, Sakura, pero no me gustan las cosas dulces. ‒Dicho esto se encogió de hombros y llevó a sus labios el sorbete que poseía su cajita de leche para beber un poco de ese líquido blanquecino.

‒ ¿Cómo es que no te puede gustar lo dulce? ‒Volvió, nuevamente, a preguntar atónita por su respuesta. Sabía cosas de Sasuke, pero esta era nueva. Ciertamente esperaba que tuvieran mucho más tiempo para conocerse.

‒No lo sé. Simplemente, me empalaga de sobremanera.

‒Mmm… Bueno, lo acepto. Sé que eres demasiado dulce así que no necesitas más azúcar. ‒Se le escapó una pequeña risita de los labios.

El calor se abrió paso entre las níveas mejillas de Sasuke, tiñéndolas de un leve rojo. Ladeó la cabeza hacia un costado para que este pequeño detalle, vergonzoso para él, no se notase. Aunque, la de cabellos rosáceos, ya lo había notado desde el primer segundo.

‒Sakura, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ‒Centró una vez más su vista en Sakura, debido a que el sonrojo por fin había abandonado sus mejillas.

‒Claro, Sasuke-kun. ‒Elevó las comisuras de sus labios formando una cálida sonrisa.

‒Sakura, hoy jugaré un partido un fútbol. ‒Comenzó su petición arrastrando las palabras consigo torpemente.‒Y… Pues… Bueno, yo. ‒Genial, parecía un retrasado mental tartamudeando como idiota. ¿Por qué le era tan difícil? ¿Qué le pasaba? Sakura ya comenzaba a mirarlo raro‒. Me gustaría que fueras conmigo a alentarme. Si vas, te dedicaré todos los goles que quieras, mi linda Sakura. Entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? ‒"Sí, eso no ha estado tan mal", pensaba internamente Sasuke.

Desvió su vista en dirección al suelo, sintiendo sus manos sudar como nunca y su corazón latir erráticamente. Mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

Silencio. Sasuke sin duda estaba pensando que Sakura tal vez no quería y él…

‒Por supuesto que me gustaría ir a animarte, Sasuke-kun. ‒espetó con emoción la peli-rosa borrando por completó los pensamientos que se le avecinaban al pequeño Uchiha‒. Me alagas como asimismo me apenas por todos aquellos goles que me dedicaras. ‒Sus pómulos se marcaron más debido a la ampliación de su sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Sus pasos eran tranquilos y lentos. Ambos niños caminaban por las calles de Konoha entre risas y juegos como ver quién corría más rápido para llegar a la esquina siguiente.<p>

Estaban entrando en otoño; la estación del año en la cual las hojas verdes de los árboles caducos cambian su color a uno amarillento y amorronado, hasta el punto de sacarse y caerse con ayuda del viento que las desprende de su crecimiento. Los diferentes colores de las hojas que se encontraban esparcidas en toda la acera, lentamente, comenzaban a tomar vuelo hacia otra dirección debido a la escasa, pero fuerte, brisa que vagaba por las calles; barriendo así las entradas de las casas, tiendas, y del mismo pavimento.

Siguieron marchando por un par de calles más, bajo los débiles rayos del sol, hasta llegar a una pequeña cancha de fútbol rodeada de césped y bancas situadas a ambos lados de la misma.

Centraron su dirección hacía las bancas; una vez allí la pequeña niña de cabellos rosáceos se deslizó por una de ellas, quedando, inmediatamente, con una vista más amplia de la chanca que ahora tenía en frente a ella. Sasuke simplemente había decidido permanecer de pie a su lado en espera de sus demás amigos.

A tan solo un par de metros de distancia, Sakura pudo distinguir a su hermano, el cual se hallaba conversando con dos niños. Al verla, automáticamente, se encaminó en dirección a ella y Sasuke en compañía de los chicos con los, que segundos antes, estaba cruzando palabras.

‒Hey, teme, ¿qué haces? ‒Se adelantó a decir un ojiazul de hebras rubias y con unas extrañas marcas plantadas en sus mejillas. Era uno de los niños que acompañaba al hermano de Sakura.

‒¡Naruto-baka, cállate de una maldita vez! No interrumpas. ¿No vez que está platicando con una niña muy bonita? ‒espetó el otro niño que estaba a un lado del rubio mientras le guiñaba un ojo a la ojijade.

El nombrado observó con detenimiento a la niña que se encontraba a un lado de su amigo, y por consiguiente, frente a él.

Entrecerró levemente sus ojos.‒ Es verdad. Qué bonita eres, ¿cómo te llamas? ‒inquirió bajo la atenta mirada del Uchiha.

‒Dobe, deja estar molestando. ¿No ves que tu presencia la está incomodando? ‒interrumpió Sasuke frunciendo el ceño algo –bastante- molesto por lo que acababa de decir su torpe amigo.

‒¿Disculpa? ‒preguntó con indignación destilada en su voz‒. Yo, solamente estoy diciendo la verdad. Ella es muy bonita, y además le estoy preguntando a la niña, no a ti, cara de nalga. ‒concluyó cruzando ambos brazos a la altura de su pecho y ladeando su rostro.

Sasuke sólo se limitó a fulminarlo con una de esas miradas que había aprendido de su padre una vez mientras que Sakura observaba todo en creciente silencio, algo incómoda por la situación.

‒Naruto, deja ya de una vez por todas de incomodar a la señorita, como bien dice Sasuke. ¿No ves que estás asustándola? De todos modos, ¿por qué no dejas que él nos la presente? ‒dijo el peligris posando su mirar en el azabache de ojos negros.

Antes de que Sasuke pudiera decir algo fue cortado por una voz, un tanto, ronca y enojada que inspiraba cansancio de tal escena:

‒No se preocupen. Yo se las presento ‒habló, por primera vez, el segundo ojiverde entre todos los presentes. Este, a diferencia de su hermana, tenía cabellos castaños y su piel era más morena a comparación con la nívea piel de Sakura.

‒Oniichan… ‒Las palabras de la única niña no terminaron de salir de sus labios ya que su temor era mucho mayor a su deseo de hablar. A su hermano, sin duda, no le agradaba mucho el hecho de que otros niños se le acercaran.

Unas pequeñas manitas, que ella reconoció bien, la tomaron por los hombros para arrinconarla un poco más hacia él. Sasuke acercó sus labios al oído de ella para susurrarle algo que no logró ser escuchado por los demás:

‒Tranquila, Sakura, yo te cuidaré. No tengas miedo. ‒le murmuro él. Luego se separó unos centímetros de ella y miró a los tres niños que los observaban expectantes.

‒Sasuke-kun… Gracias. ‒Asintió suavemente la cabeza con seguridad, y las paredes de las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron dejando ver una hermosa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

‒Descuida, Kotaro, no te enfades. Yo la presento ‒dijo Sasuke tratando de controlar el enojo de su amigo. ‒Naruto, Suigetsu, ella es Haruno Sakura; tiene siete años, es la hermana de nuestro amigo Kotaro, y está en segundo grado en el instituto ‒presento el pelinegro con una amigable sonrisa.

"Así que es por eso que Kotaro se enojó cuando el baka de Naruto comenzó a decir que Sakura era linda", pensó internamente el ojivioleta ente incrédulo y divertido.

"¡Diablos! Ahora sí que metí la pata. ¿Cómo se me ocurre decir tantas boberías y estupideces frente a Kotaro? Con el carácter que tiene. Es igual de amargado que el teme cuando se lo propone, me va a ir muy mal" también pensaba el de ojos azules entre temor y vergüenza mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

‒Hola, mucho gusto ‒saludó con una leve y tímida sonrisa la de cabellera rosácea.

‒El gusto es todo mío, Sakura ‒Correspondió al saludo Suigetsu ‒. Me presentó. Yo soy Hozuki Suigetsu, pero tú, puedes decirme solo Suigetsu, Sui o como lo desee ‒Su voz era coqueta, como la de los galanes de feria‒. Y el nombre de mi tarado amigo, que te ha estado incomodando, es Uzumaki Naruto, pero a él puedes llamarlo simplemente baka. Es así como casi todo el tiempo le decimos ‒Terminó su última frase en un bajo susurro para Sakura, como si de un secreto se tratara. Ella soltó una suave risa ante esto.

Naruto, que alcanzó a parar la oreja para escuchar lo último dicho por Suigetsu, no dudó ni medio segundo en largarse a protestar ante su comentario, causando, para lo que muchos describirían, un berrinche. Mientras tanto, del otro lado de tal lamentable escena, Sasuke y Kotaro miraban todo en silencio y con la viva imagen del aburrimiento impregnada en sus caras.

‒Bueno, es un placer conocerlos a ambos. ‒Sakura no tuvo más remedio que obligarse a dejar su timidez a un lado y decir algo que distrajera a los dos de una, asegurada, pelea que conllevaba insultos como: "Nabruto cara de papa" o "Pescado mal oliente, dientes de serrucho", o algo por el estilo se imaginó ella. Pero deseaba evitarlos.

La tarde continuo muy pacífica, a pesar de las mini-pelas que surgían por algún que otro comentario, todos continuaron conversando un tiempo más entre bromas y carcajadas.

El olor a césped le resultó tan placentero a Sakura que se sentía increíblemente feliz de poder estar allí y el haber conocido a Naruto y Suigetsu. Debía reconocer que nunca antes había reído tanto como esa tarde por las ocurrencias de ambos. Estando allí ella se sentía bien.

Unos minutos mas de plática se llevó el tiempo, y los cuatro muchachos decidieron que ya era hora de ponerse a pensar porque premio jugarían ese nuevo partido de fútbol que estaba a momentos de iniciar.

* * *

><p>¿Rewies? : D<p>

¡Muchos ricos besos a todos! 3


	3. Chapter 3

Publicaciones: MSS y –Bajo el mismo Nick-.

Aquí la continuación. Espero les guste :).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 3:<strong>

‒¿Entonces el premio será un helado? ‒Todos los presentes echaron un pesado suspiro al aire, rodando los ojos. ¿Qué problema tenía ese chico que no retenía la información?

‒ Sí, Naruto. El premio será un helado si ganamos este partido ‒respondió el pequeño Sasuke con el cansancio impregnado en su voz mientras una gotita de agua caía por su sien al estilo anime.

‒Bien, entonces si ya todo está arreglado, no perdamos más el tiempo y vallamos a la cancha de una vez por todas. Yo, por mi parte, ya anhelo tener ese sabroso premio entre mis manos ‒dijo el chico Hozuki, el cual parecía tener serruchos en vez de dientes. Tal vez, la extraña forma en la que se dibujaban sus dientes a través de su boca se asemejaban a los de un tiburón.

Por consiguiente, los cuatro niños se levantaron del verde césped que se disponía debajo de sus pies para centralizar su marcha en dirección al centro de la cancha. A mitad de camino, uno de ellos dejó de caminar parando abruptamente; Sakura, la cual se quedó sentada en las bancas para presenciar el partido tal como se lo había prometido a su amigo, dirigió su atención al susodicho con una pizca de confusión en sus ojos.

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones y se apresuró rápidamente a llegar al lugar donde se encontraba la niña. Una vez allí, lo suficientemente cerca de ella, imprevistamente, depositó un dulce beso en la mejilla derecha de Sakura. Luego agregó:

‒ Sakura, ¿me darías otro beso? ‒Se obligó a sí mismo a no apartar la vista de los grandes y hermosos ojos esmeraldas ella. Se sentía apenado por su acción tan repentina, pero no arrepentido. Aunque aquel último sentimiento amenazaba con golpear las puertas de su corazón al no obtener respuesta alguna más que un sepulcral silencio por parte de Sakura.

Medio segundo más tarde, la aguda voz de Sasuke retumbó en el cráneo de Sakura procesando sus palabras. Las pestañas de ella parpadearon como el aleteo de una mariposa debido a la reciente confusión mientras que se decidía por hablar y decir algo coherente como audible a su vez.

‒Disculpa, Sasuke-kun, pero ¿por qué me diste un beso y ahora quieres que yo te dé uno a ti? ‒Sus ojos se hallaban estrictamente clavados en las bailarinas roja que llevaba puestas ese día. Sus albinas mejillas estaban teñidas de un grácil rosa.

‒Yo… Bueno, es que…‒Podía sentir cómo las palabras se le atorraban en la garganta y los nervios comenzaban a florecer dentro de su estomagó, hasta apoderarse por completo de su sistema. Pero esta vez no, ya le había pasado lo mismo esa mañana en el momento de pedirle a Sakura que lo acompañara hasta allí, no dejaría que le pasara lo mismo. No dos veces en el mismo día. Eso de por sí ya lo sentía humillante. ‒Te di un beso y te pido que tú me des uno a mí ahora, por el simple hecho de que tus besos, mi linda Sakura, son mi amuleto de la buena suerte.

Sakura no salía de su asombro. Levantó la vista lentamente, y sin decir nada, acercó sus suaves labios a la mejilla izquierda de Sasuke depositando un fugaz beso. No quería que su hermano los viera en tal situación ya que él era el encargado de cuidarla cuando no se encontraba en compañía de sus padres. Ella sabía bien eso porque Kotaro siempre se lo recordaba, y más todavía, cuando la veía en compañía de otro niño que no fuera él.

Se separó rápidamente de Sasuke, procurando guardar una distancia razonable entre ambos. Observó cómo su mandíbula se movió para articular palabras que nunca salieron de sus labios, puesto que una voz chillona sonó a sus espaladas, captando la atención del azabache. El contacto visual que tenían, ahora acababa de romperse.

Del otro lado de la cancha, a un par de metros de su ubicación, Naruto le gritaba algo a Sasuke que ninguno de los dos lograron comprender bien.

‒¡Oye, Sasuke! ¿Has escuchado lo que te he dicho? ‒gritó nuevamente Naruto con un tono de voz más elevado que el anterior. Esta vez originando, lo que muchos definirían, como un escándalo en toda la cancha. ‒ ¡Las gallinas del otro equipo ya han llegado, el partido ya va a dar inicio! ¡¿Quieres apurarte de una maldita vez?! ¡Ven a patear traseros!

Sólo bastó con una rápida mirada de parte de Sasuke hacia Sakura y dedicarle una sonrisa, para que ella que supiera que todo estaba bien. A toda prisa, Sasuke se encaminó al lugar donde se encontraban los demás miembros de su equipo esperándolo.

El dichoso partido había dado comienzo, y Sakura lo observaba atenta sin perderse ningún tipo de detalle. Cada vez que el moreno le metía un gol al equipo contrario, corría a la banca en donde se encontraba sentada la cabellos rosáceos, y con una fuerza con la que ella se sorprendía, la levantaba dándole dos vueltas seguidas en el aire y luego la regresaba a su lugar; antes de devolverse al juego, Sasuke procuraba que la pequeña le diera su beso de la buena suerte y recién así volvía a la cancha.

Al final, la buena suerte de la ojijade y su apoyo, ocasionó que Sasuke terminara metiendo prácticamente casi todos los goles en aquel partido; llevándose así también la atención de muchos de los espectadores que se habían ido sumando a lo largo de la tarde al ver el juego tan activo.

El resultado final fue que terminaron ganando cinco a dos, por lo que acabaron llevándose dicho premio que eran los helados. Sin duda, esa había sido una de las tardes más maravillosas que Sakura había vivido en toda su corta vida junto a Sasuke. Lamentablemente, el destino tiene sus idas y vueltas.

* * *

><p>¿Rewies? Oh, vamos, eso me haría muy feliz :´D. Me gustaría saber si les gusta o no.<p>

Bueno, os invito, si desean, a leer mis demás historias. No son muchas, pero recién me inicio. Tanto, como en esta pagina como en el ámbito de la escritura... Asi que están invitad s.

¡Muchos besos a todos!


End file.
